1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having data structure including graphic data to be used for a menu page etc. of main video data recorded thereon as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording the data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-density optical disks such as DVDs (Digital Versatile Disk) capable of storing large amounts of high-quality digital video/audio data have been widely used. In addition, optical disk apparatuses using the DVD, for example, DVD players or DVD recorders are also widely used.
In general, the DVD includes subtitle data such as caption or logo as well as main video data recorded thereon. The subtitle data, which is graphic data, is presented along with the main video data. That is, the optical disk apparatus reads main video data and subtitle data and combines them to successive video frames where subtitle data is overlapped. The successive video frames are displayed onto an external displaying apparatus, e.g., a television set. Consequently, a user can view main video reproduced from the DVD with captions or logos of subtitle data.
In the meantime, an optical disk with higher density than the DVD is being standardized among related companies. A BD-ROM (Blu-ray Disk ROM) is an example of the higher-density optical disk. The BD-ROM also needs auxiliary graphic data to be used for selection of reproduction control and/or for additional information display besides main video data recorded thereon. Therefore, how to record such auxiliary graphic data to ensure its effective display to a user in reproduction is an issue in the standardization.